Report 220
Report #220 Skillset: Crow Skill: Nestcall Org: Blacktalon Status: Completed Jul 2009 Furies' Decision: Can feed as well from ground elevation. Problem: A crow's nest allows its owner to regenerate health and mana while in the nest so long as there is carrion in the nest. Nestcall is an ability to temporarily move your nest from one room to another, but the room must have trees. This takes 5 power, 5 carrion and lasts for 5 minutes. You are allowed to use any nest ability except for rebirth. This essentially means you can track a person's movements (which you would be better off doing safely in the nests original location), store corpses to add carrion (also better done at the original location as to not consume carrion and power to call it), replenish the carrion in your belly (the only semi useful one mid combat still at the cost of 5 power), or sit there and regenerate health and mana (which you could do by sipping mana, sipping health, etcera faster and with less cost). 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Nestcall should be changed so that its effects work both in the ground and trees after being called in the trees (so it still requires trees). A message change would be required for this to make sense. This would only work for the person who owns the nest 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Similar to solution 1. Nestcall's effect should work both at tree and ground elevation after being called. This should benefit all Crow users in the room. A message change would be required for this to make sense Player Comments: ---on 7/24 @ 21:41 writes: Please keep in mind that it's counterpart in Stag, Stag Totem heals health, mana, AND ego as well as cures a random affliction and works on the druid and all allies for the same cost. Obviously, skills should not be alike, but I do think skills should be made usable or worth using. ---on 7/24 @ 23:31 writes: Both are better than what we have, but this still isn't really comparable to stag stomp. Also, in regards to Warrior usability: All of us except Sojiro and myself cannot make trees, which makes Nestcall even more difficult as it requires tree elevation. Stagtotem can be called by Serenguard on ground elevation (where most hunting/fighting occurs). This, plus it only curing h/m, versus Stagtotem's |h/m/e/+1 affliction cured / CURES ALL ALLIES| is rather off. I would personally like to see a bit more than the two solutions here, but anything helps. ---on 7/25 @ 04:38 writes: Pardon! I mean, it's still really not comparable to stagtotem. ---on 7/25 @ 09:42 writes: Hey, how come you didn't give him a last minute report scolding! I like solution 2, so long as the h/m regen isn't way more godly than I think it is, which I don't think it is. ---on 7/25 @ 11:31 writes: I also like solution 2. Crow users was a last minute idea. Last minute reports breed creativity! H/m regen wouldn ---on 7/25 @ 11:33 writes: Be upped, it would just remain the same. Just asking for this to get a bit more functionality. Also, Xenthos is the only crow EG so no one cares (just kidding, but seriously, no one does). Also, I accidentally hit enter, which is why it cut off. It's hard to think of situations where not having trees is a big deal enough to ask for some to be made, so I don't really see it as a problem. ---on 7/25 @ 13:50 writes: Actually, I'm not. I've got a couple others these days. Rogan, Shiawase, and I believe one more though the name is not coming to me at the top of my head. The h/m regen is, at the moment, 10% per tick Ceren. Ticks every 10 seconds. Also: Yours was just the first last minute report I read. There are way, way too many of them this time. Gah. ---on 7/26 @ 21:57 writes: Sounds good to me ---on 7/28 @ 00:32 writes: Sounds like this skill needs a boost, no objection to either of these solutions ---on 7/28 @ 02:48 writes: Sounds fine, either or. ---on 7/28 @ 02:53 writes: First off, Stag totem does not heal ego. it only heals health/mana and 1 affliction every tic. Second, I would point out that other skills in Crow are far more useful in comparison to Stag's skills. The instakill for example is by far better and easier for a Blacktalon to pull off than Stag's instakill. Crow eyes for spying, flying/tracking/hoisting, immunity to dreamweavers via facepaints, limb healing with facepaints. Crow is not a skillset anymore that is lacking and giving it the same healing as Stag just pushes it even further ahead of the "balance" of the two. ---on 7/28 @ 02:59 writes: At the same time, Stag has facepaints for faster eq / balance, for increased wound healing and an enhanced sip, stagstomp which is extremely effective for a saplock, etc. I don't think there's really a huge imbalance between the two, but it would be nice for nestcall to actually be effective (which, well, it really isn't at the moment). All of its stats and such are recorded above. ---on 7/28 @ 03:12 writes: You are correct we have faster balance or faster eq facepaint, we have medicine bag as well. Our skillset is based around defense. Crow is based around offense. Crow does not need to have its cake and eat it too, by getting both defense and offense. The faster balanceor eq, is only level 1 and with the speed adjustments is barely noticed by many who use it, especially if you are a fast balance/eq race already. Medicine bag is good yes, but power intensive to maintain and is only a 50 sip vial. Stag has it's drawbacks to its healing. Again, Crow has come out well ahead in the reports fixing it and does not need to be pushed further so by giving it Stag's healing as well. ---on 7/28 @ 03:14 writes: I meant to add that stagstomp while helpful in saplocks is nothing compared to the mana drain/instakill functionality of a Crow user. In fact for the most part stagform for druids is useless, other than the lower stomp cost and the "we gore cause it is funny, not functional" factor. ---on 7/28 @ 03:25 writes: Just to note. I am not disagreeing with the report, Having it work on both ground and trees is acceptable. I should have stated that. I am disagreeing with Xenthos' theory that is should be improved beyond that. ---on 7/28 @ 21:59 writes: I'm not really sure why, since I would still like more than the solutions suggest. Such as, as an Ebonguard, being able to use the skill without having to get someone to summon trees for me everywhere (yes, I personally have a censer, but not everyone does). Do you feel that extra request is really that excessive?